Icy Mishap
by G.Storm59
Summary: When the Vongola go on a skiing (sledding) trip, what happens when Gokudera and Yamamoto end up going down the slope on the same sled! That summary was way overdramatic, but oh well. This is slightly cracky, slightly serious. One-shot! 8059, with a hint of 5980.


**(A/N) I actually got this idea from a newspaper comic; a grandma pushed her son down a snowy mountain because he was taking too long checking the conditions of the snow and all of that. It sounded so much like Yama and Goku to me that I just had to make a story out of it! So here it is; a one-shot as I get distracted from my other works again. **

**Anyway, hope you guys enjoy! It's extremely vague so I could keep it T, lol. **

It was winter, marking the day of the fourth annual Vongola ski resort trip. The first time they'd gone was when Reborn had decided to give the exhausted young mafia family a day off, so they'd decided to go to a ski resort. However, it wasn't completely relaxing, since Reborn had set it up so that the Varia had gone to the same ski resort at the exact same time. To make a long story short, Tsuna had ended up with a broken arm, Xanxus a black eye that he insisted was just his mascara running (no one dared to ask why Xanxus would be wearing mascara, except for Squalo who just snorted in disbelief), and everyone else with scratches and third-degree burns.

Even with the injuries, mostly everyone had agreed that going to the ski resort had been fun, so it became an annual event. After the first two times, Tsuna finally decided to leave when Reborn was sleeping so that the baby couldn't plot some evil Mafioso plan, making the trips become truly peaceful.

That year, the Vongola piled off of the charter bus they had rented to get there (Tsuna hoped that Reborn didn't check his wallet anytime soon), got their sleds (since no one really knew how to ski, and sledding was more fun anyway), and headed almost immediately for the ski lift. Yamamoto was able to run past Tsuna and sit right next to Gokudera, a huge smile of accomplishment spreading onto his face as Gokudera only acknowledged his presence with an irritated grunt.

It was ten million times better than getting blasted off of the snowy mountain by Gokudera's fireworks!

When they reached the top, Yamamoto let Gokudera go ahead of him to be the first one down the slope as they headed for the most dangerous of the slopes. As Gokudera was preparing himself on the sled, Ryohei lined up behind Yamamoto while Tsuna took the smaller kids to the kiddy slope that was on the other side of the peak.

Gokudera adjusted his goggles before he just sat on the sled like a rock. A few minutes rolled by before Yamamoto started to get impatient.

"Gokudera, it's your turn, go already!" Yamamoto called out to his Italian companion. Ryohei shouted his agreement.

"Shut up, Baseball Idiot!" Gokudera snapped. "I need to calculate wind direction and velocity, precise snow conditions, and traffic below!"

Yamamoto rolled his eyes before gleefully trotting over and pushing Gokudera down the slope. However, he misjudged his strength and, once Gokudera went speeding down the slope with a manly screech of surprise, Yamamoto's body no longer supported him and he tumbled down after the Italian.

He heard Ryohei call out his name as he tumbled head-over-heels down the snow-covered slope. His back rolled over the rocks beneath the snow, causing him to wince. He was in great pain for a few moments before he finally caught up with Gokudera and his sled. He crashed into the Italian, landed on part of the sled, and sat in stupefied breathlessness as they shot off of a cliff edge. As they suspended in midair, Yamamoto broke out of his stupor and took advantage of the situation to wrap his arms tightly around Gokudera's waist.

They landed with a hard crash that sent a shockwave up Yamamoto's spine, and he buried his head into the back of Gokudera's neck as he tried to ignore the pain shooting through his body. He was suddenly very glad for his goggles as the snow whipped around them, lashing out at his cheeks.

When they finally stopped, the sled banged hard against a rock and bucked Gokudera and Yamamoto right over and onto the ice caked snow. Because of Yamamoto's grip on Gokudera's waist, they stayed together as they flipped over until they landed; Yamamoto's fall slightly cushioned as Gokudera fell on the ground and Yamamoto on top of the silver-haired Italian.

Concerned that his secret crush had been injured, Yamamoto propped himself on his elbows and looked down at Gokudera. The Italian was panting as he looked back up at the baseball player, his emerald eyes narrowed in pain and his cheeks red from the lashing snow. Yamamoto stared down in memorized awe at the beauty of Gokudera lying there in the snow (and _under_ him! Yamamoto couldn't stop the tingle of excitement that went down his spine at that thought).

Gokudera pushed on his chest, somewhat snapping Yamamoto out of his dirty thoughts.

"Get off me, idiot," the Italian grumbled.

Normally, Yamamoto would scramble off the other in a hurry since he didn't want to anger the Italian and ruin everything he'd worked for, but his brain was stuck in a memorized haze, making it unable to think clearly.

All he could think of was how tasty Gokudera's lips looked.

Without thinking, Yamamoto slowly closed the distance until their lips gently pressed together. Yamamoto felt Gokudera stiffen under him, but the Italian didn't pull away, so Yamamoto continued the soft kiss. A trill of happiness shot through him as he felt Gokudera's lips tentatively press back.

Yamamoto didn't want the kiss to end, but his lungs burned from the lack of oxygen, so he had to disconnect. Or at least, he tried to.

When he tried to pull his lips off of Gokudera's, he found that the combined saliva from both boys had frozen and now their bottom lips were frozen together. Yamamoto stared down dumbly as he weakly tried to pull his lip off of Gokudera's, but it wouldn't budge. Gokudera's eyes widened as he realized what was happening and forcefully tried to pull his lip off, to no avail. When he finally gave up, he mumbled something that sounded like, "You can't be fucking serious!"

Even though it might be incredibly painful to separate the two of them, Yamamoto couldn't help but laugh at his situation. Who knew his first kiss with Gokudera would end up being permanent!

As Yamamoto shifted (his arms were wobbling from the stress of holding himself above Gokudera for so long), he started to formulate a plan. Even though Gokudera probably wouldn't like it, it'd be better than surgically prying their lips apart. Yamamoto opened his mouth, breathing hot air onto their conjoined lips, and started licking at the frozen flesh. He figured that the combined heat of his breath and the saliva on his tongue would eventually melt the ice.

Gokudera looked shocked for a moment at what was happening before he caught on and started licking tentatively at his side of the frozen flesh. Yamamoto couldn't help but get hopelessly excited at the feeling of Gokudera's tongue lapping at his lip, and he was only slightly embarrassed when blood started flowing downwards. As long as Gokudera didn't notice, right?

After what seemed like a long time, Yamamoto could feel the pull on his lip start to slacken, and soon he was able to completely pull his lip off of Gokudera's. He tried to raise himself to smile at his maybe lover, but his arms were so weak from supporting him for so long that they collapsed out from under him. He fell awkwardly on top of Gokudera, proof of his earlier excitement rubbing against Gokudera's leg. Gokudera's face lit up and his eyes narrowed from anger and embarrassment.

"What the hell?! You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Gokudera screeched so loudly that Yamamoto worried he'd start an avalanche.

Yamamoto laughed uneasily as he tried to lift himself off of Gokudera, only to find that the moisture that had formed on his crotch was now frozen to Gokudera's leg. Gokudera's eyes widened to an unnatural perspective as Yamamoto's cheeks flamed with embarrassment.

Geez, now he seemed like a pervert!

As if to prove that previous statement, a completely perverted thought came into his mind and he couldn't help but voice the idea before he really thought about it.

"Hey, Gokudera, licking worked before, maybe you could-?"

Gokudera's punch to Yamamoto's jaw was so fast and powerful that it broke off the ice connecting them and sent Yamamoto flying. He fell in a heap a few yards away, his mind dazed. He barely processed that Gokudera was standing up, brushing the snow off of him, picking up their sled, and stomping off; leaving Yamamoto in the cold.

However, Gokudera stopped a few yards away, his shoulders bunched up from the cold and his embarrassment. Yamamoto almost missed it as Gokudera suddenly started mumbling into the snow, as if the answer to everything was buried somewhere beneath the white blanket.

"A-are you coming or not? It's warmer inside, so I'll probably be able to take care of your problem better there…"

Yamamoto couldn't believe his ears. He could only stare at the Storm Guardian's back in stupefied awe as he tried to figure out if he'd heard the other correctly. Had he really-?! When what Gokudera had said finally processed in his brain, a huge smile erupted onto his face as he got up and ran after his beloved Italian.

He decided right then and there that winter was his new favorite season.


End file.
